We Were All Maidens Once: A Collection of Drabbles
by DigiExpert
Summary: A collection of Simoun drabbles done by myself, whether for challenges or just to write out a scene that I felt needed to be shown. Featuring various characters, whether paired, as friends, family, or just one character alone.
1. Exploration Without Explanation

**Since about May, I've done various other drabbles for Simoun. All of the ones I have done so far were in answer to a challenge, whether for simoun_sibyllae as part of Summer of Simoun or for yuri_challenge as part of their lightning rounds. I've gathered together quite a bit since the summer began and I wanted to share them here as well. I didn't want to be like other authors and post each drabble separately. I find that to be ridiculous. Instead, all the Simoun drabbles I've ever done will be posted here, as well as any in the future. I figure I'll update about once a week or so with this so as not to run out too quickly. **

**We'll start this off with the very first drabble I did in May for yuri_challenge. The prompt was "at long last" and the limit was 300 words max.**

Softness. Warmth. Her hands fumbled about, uncertain of what to do. She was uncertain of herself. She had no experience and had no idea what she should be doing. Her fingers brushed across Neviril's cheek and she shuddered. What was this? How could a person feel like this?

Neviril's hand guided her own, consoling her by touch. She closed her eyes, letting Neviril guide her. This was…kissing someone you liked. No, she had said she loved Neviril. It was kissing for love. This wasn't kissing for ceremony for the Simoun gem. This wasn't kissing to see if she liked Neviril. At last, she had understood Floe's words to some degree. Now, she explored feelings she had no words for, had never felt before.

Her knees shook. She felt as though the floor might give way and she'd fall through. Would she really mind if Neviril fell with her? As long as they were connected in this sense, she could fall or fly and it wouldn't matter. This was like flying, but without Simoun or Simile. She soared in her mind, but that didn't make much sense. Nothing seemed to.

Air. Shaking. The connection broke, and she shuddered at the thought. She wanted to try it again, but her knees felt so weak. What was wrong with her?

"Is something wrong, Aaeru?" questioned Neviril quietly. Blue eyes searched Aaeru's.

"My legs are shaking… why?" Aaeru sat on the bed.

A playful smile crossed Neviril's lips. "When you really care for the person you kiss… it affects you in ways you can't imagine."

"You've felt this way before?" She knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Yes."

"Is it a good thing?" Surely, something wasn't wrong with her…

"As long as you enjoy the feelings, yes."

"So… can I kiss you again?"


	2. Creamy Shampoo

**This was my second one for yuri_challenge. Again the prompt limit was 300 words, which I really do hate. The prompt this time was trick and I chose to go with a Mamiina/Rodoreamon focus. It was rather amusing to write, and I think you'll see why.**

**Creamy Shampoo  
**

Steam billowed up as she relaxed under the hot water. It had been a long day, but the meal she had prepared had been one of her best-chicken in a cream sauce over rice. She had accepted the compliments with decorum, but inside she was secretly very pleased. Mamiina reached for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed it onto her hands, rubbing it into her hair.

As the smell wafted to her nose, she realized at once that it wasn't her sweet floral scent. It was quite…different, but familiar. She pulled a hand away from her hair and sniffed. The sauce! Someone had replaced her shampoo with cream sauce.

Frustrated, she washed the sauce out of her hair as best she could. She would find out which of the Sibyllae had been responsible. Her most suspected targets were Aaeru and Floe. She shut off the water, realizing that she reeked of cream sauce. What had been so tasty on chicken was not tasty in hair.

When she turned around, she found herself face to face with Rodoreamon, who had folded her hands in front of her, watching the floor. "Excuse me," Mamiina said curtly, moving to walk past.

"No… I…um…"

"What?" She was still frustrated.

"It was me… the sauce…"

Mamiina's eyes went wide. "What…how?"

"You were cleaning up… and I took some sauce when you weren't looking…"

"Why?" The knowledge that it was Rodoreamon and not one of the other Sibyllae was less irksome.

"When you said you'd put hair in the food… I wasn't sure if you were kidding… so I wanted to…to…"

"Get me back?"

Rodoreamon nodded. "Yes, that. Here." She handed over the real shampoo, leaning up to kiss Mamiina's cheek. "Sorry."

Mamiina found that after all that trouble, she really didn't mind after all.


	3. Polish

**This particular drabble was done for the first challenge week during Summer of Simoun. Every Wednesday is considered as challenge day where I post a one or few words challenge. The challenge can be answered in a variety of forms and I usually choose to answer in drabble form. There has been one time I chose to answer in fic though. Anyway, the challenge for that week was "Simoun (the craft)". All things considered, this is a short drabble for me, at 296 words. When I have no limits, I typically go for 500 words.**

Aaeru patted the front of the craft, admiring it from the ground. She was amazed by its capabilities, and moreso what it could help Neviril and her to do. She leaned over and picked up the rag and polish. She rubbed it gently over the metal, waxing the Simoun until it gleamed in the sunlight. It wasn't a chore she minded doing; she could easily spend hours doing the task, just as she had with her grandpa's Simile. It was what she had been taught to do, and what she knew to be right.

"You didn't cause trouble again, did you, Sibylla Aaeru?" called a voice from behind, a bit playful.

Aaeru turned and rubbed the back of her head, grinning as she answered. "Wapourif! No, I didn't. I thought I'd clean her up some though. She looked a bit dirty."

"You know you don't have to, you know. Sibyllae aren't required to do such tasks."

"I want to." Aaeru turned back toward the Simoun, and smiled. "I like making them shine most. I'd spend hours making sure grandpa's Simile gleamed in the light."

"I know what you mean," confessed Wapourif. "I like to do the same."

"They always perform better when they're clean and bright."

"Indeed, Sibylla Aaeru, indeed. Would you like some assistance?"

"That's all right. I'm almost finished." Aaeru put some more polish onto her rag and climbed the rungs of the ladder. She'd left the Simoun gem to the very last. She placed the rag against the emerald gem, and waxed gently, taking care to rub the polish in.

Wapourif watched her finish her cleaning, a grin on his face. Sibylla Aaeru would never fail to amuse him. Life with the Sibyllae was never dull with her around, that was for certain.


	4. The Dress of a Priestess

**This was written for the 2nd week's challenge on simoun_sibyllae. The challenge was: Sibylla dress**

She looked at the dress placed before her on her bed. She was hesitant to put it on. She much preferred to wear her pilot uniform without the jacket. That was more suited to the style of the pilot jumpsuit she'd worn on her journey to the Arcus Prima. It also didn't automatically identify her as a priestess. She didn't want to be seen as something she wasn't. Yet, anyone who saw her in the dress would automatically assume so.

Why would she need to wear it? She knew the answer, but she would rather believe it didn't exist. She didn't want to be put on some high pedestal. She just wanted to fly Simoun and have Neviril become her pair. She didn't want to pray to Tempus Spatium and wish for the war to be over. If the war ended, she'd never be able to accomplish her goal, one she'd never voiced out loud to another person. She didn't want to give away her secret.

She sighed and reached for the dress. If she didn't hurry, she'd miss meeting up with the rest of Chor Tempest. Floe's announcement had made this necessary. She'd returned to her room and fetched the garment that had been delivered the day before, custom made for her. She needed to look the part of a priestess for the conference. It was required and to not dress appropriately would only make her stand out more.

On went the under dress first. She slipped her arms into the sleeves. A knock at the door made her pause. "Come in!" she called as she began to tie the ribbon to fasten the dress.

"Are you just finishing, Aaeru? You're such a slowpoke!" cried Floe as she peeked in.

"I'm not slow!" retorted Aaeru, frowning.

"Well you're not fast either. Come on! The Dux wants to see all of us!"

Aaeru ignored Floe's remark, sitting on the edge of her bed to pull on the navy knee high socks and then to slip on the brown casual dress shoes. She stood up and began to walk toward Floe. However, Floe was getting very impatient with Aaeru, wanting to hear the Dux's announcement. "Oh come on!" she called, grabbing Aaeru's arm and pulling her out the door. The door barely latched behind her as Floe dragged her down the hallway.


	5. Release

**This drabble was done for a challenge during Summer of Simoun. The prompt was "Loss". Immediately, I was drawn to do Aaeru.**

"Aaeru?" Neviril reached inside the emergency compartment, searching for the blankets they'd share that night.

"Huh?" asked Aaeru, looking up from the campfire. She'd been warming her hands up, as the evening had cooled the temperature quite a bit.

"What happened to your grandpa? You always speak of him, but you never mention missing him," said Neviril softly. She'd thought about it lately, but hadn't found the best way to ask Aaeru about the man she looked up to.

Aaeru looked up toward the stars, quiet for a few moments. "Grandpa's… dead. He died four years ago, before I became a cadet." She grew quiet again, staring into the fire.

Neviril watched the emotions on Aaeru's face, sensing that she was holding back, but unable to hide very well. She set the blankets down, and took a seat by the girl, but didn't reach out to comfort her, not just yet. She gave Aaeru the space to speak, should she want to.

"I became a cadet because of him. I wanted to fly. I wanted to find the other world that grandpa couldn't find. I wanted to fly in the sky he loved so much." She closed her eyes, holding back tears, but they fell anyway.

Neviril rested her hand atop Aaeru's. "Oh, Aaeru…" she whispered.

"I did it… I found the other world and I can fly in the sky, but I can't tell him. I can't show him. He doesn't know what I've done." She broke down completely, letting free the tears and emotions that had built up over the years concerning his passing.

Neviril wanted to speak of Tempus Spatium, but didn't. Aaeru didn't believe and she felt that to mention prayer would belittle Aaeru, rather than help her. Instead, she placed her other arm around the girl, pulling her closer.

"I didn't even say goodbye to him. I came home from working in the field, gathering tomatoes. He was to make the meal for the evening… he hadn't started it… and he was… laying in the kitchen, like he was sleeping… but he wasn't. He wasn't." Aaeru looked up at Neviril with watery eyes before burying her face in Neviril's dress.

"I'm sorry, Aaeru. I shouldn't have asked," whispered Neviril as she rubbed Aaeru's back. "That was rude of me."

"I miss my grandpa… I wish I could show him what I've done."

"I know he'd be proud of you, Aaeru. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" sniffled Aaeru, looking up at Neviril.

Neviril smiled softly. "Shouldn't he be proud? You're one of the best aurigas, pair to the Sibylla Aurea, and you found the world he thought existed. I think he'd be quite proud of you."

There was silence for a few moments. "I…I guess so," replied Aaeru hesitantly.

"I know he would be," whispered Neviril. "I know because I'm proud of you." She placed her hand under Aaeru's chin and kissed her forehead before tilting her chin and kissing her softly.

"Thanks," whispered Aaeru, resting her head against Neviril's chest. "Thanks, Neviril."

"No need to," replied Neviril quietly, holding Aaeru close against her body. She'd only spoken the truth. Nothing more needed to be said.


	6. Shattered

**This drabble was also done for Summer of Simoun, and also for the prompt "Loss". After Aaeru it seemed very logical to do Neviril.**

She was tangled in the sheets again, breathing heavily. The dream. The death. Her mistake. It all came back to haunt her with each passing night. This was the grief she hid, that she was determined to hide from everyone. They'd never see her like this, a broken and shattered soul. She'd never let them. She'd tuck away this most intimate part so that they'd not take a glimpse.

The tears fell, hard and fast as she curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. Why, that's what she wanted to know. Why had everything gone so very wrong. "Why did you have to go?" she whispered faintly. "I need you… I love you…"

Many nights she'd lain awake contemplating the reasons why Amuria had died. Why Amuria? Why not her? Why not both? The answers had never come to her; only a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tempus Spatium dictated its will… but she would have never thought its will would be to take away her love. She was confused.

Neviril's eyes wandered to her nightstand, where the hairclips she wore rested. She had taken to wearing a second one, but it wasn't the one that Amuria had worn. There had been no trace of her love in the sagitta seat. Nothing remained. She had rummaged through Amuria's things before they were taken away, taking one of the clips from the other set. It would do…it would have to do.

The bed next to hers was empty. It typically was empty, but that was usually because its owner was often in her own bed, body intertwined with her own. Now it was empty, just as her own bed was empty. Just as her heart felt empty.

She could recall the times that she'd snuggled into Amuria's arms, letting herself go, freeing herself from duty and expectation. In Amuria's arms, she had been herself and Amuria had loved her for it. They'd quarrel at times, but on those nights that they slept intertwined, nothing could ever be better. She didn't expect it to be. Amuria was gone.

The tears eventually dried up. It wasn't that she was done crying, but she simply had nothing left in her to cry. Her head fell back against the pillow and she tried closing her eyes. The dream would return; it was inevitable. She'd see that face, hear the voice, and feel those lips against her own, but she'd not ever have her back. Tempus Spatium had decided it was so. Her breathing eventually evened out and she drifted off once more. In the morning, she'd feel just as drained as before she went to bed. Sleep could not ease or comfort her broken heart.


	7. Anniversary

**A drabble done for one of the weekly "Summer of Simoun" challenges. The prompt was "loss".**

One year had passed. One year since that fateful day, the day she'd never forget. She'd risen that morning and the knowledge that it'd been a year had hit her heavily. She felt it, deep inside her heart. It wasn't something she wanted to acknowledge, for the pain still seemed very real to her. Time had not yet made it gentle.

After the Spring, she had returned to her family's home. She was expected to marry and find a suitable husband to support her, carrying on the family aristocracy. She'd shocked both her parents by stating that it wasn't what she wanted. She hadn't been sure of what she wanted, but it wasn't that. She felt as though her heart belonged to someone else, and could not be given to a husband just so she could add another rung to the family name.

She'd brushed her hair that morning, and smiled, as it had grown longer since she'd returned home. She wanted to grow it out once more, but not so she could braid it as she always had. There was something else she wanted to do with it instead. She smiled to think of how the new style might look on her. For now, she still wore the orange ribbon. It wasn't the original ribbon she'd been given after her haircut, but it was still just like it.

"I'm going out, father. I'll be back later."

Her father's brief nod from his study was all she needed. She'd walked the winding path, heading for the cemetery. Beyond the rows of unmarked tombstones to the rows where the names of loved ones of the villagers, she searched for the one tombstone that bore the name she wanted. There, in the corner, near the large oak tree.

It wasn't the true burial site for the fallen Sibylla. The body had never made it to the village in the end. Out there, somewhere, the girl rested peacefully in nature, perhaps in a place more suited to her than a dreary cemetery. The body was never found, and it was believed the Simile had been shot down. However, no one cared to search. No one wanted to find the body of a girl who had given the most precious thing of all- her life.

She fell to her knees, hands in her lap. She'd never been here before, though she had wanted to come. She simply couldn't bring herself to visit, for it meant she'd have to acknowledge her passing once again. "Mamiina," she whispered. "Mamiina…

Her hand gently patted the mound in front of her, and the tears fell. She had tried to think of why Mamiina had sacrificed herself, and she had finally understood why, but she didn't believe that it had been okay. She still had more to live for and… she was crying too hard now to even consider it.

"I love you, but I didn't really know it then. You're gone, and I can't tell you, but I do…"

Somewhere far above, an angel smiled softly, a smile she wasn't often one to share when she had lived. She watched the young girl cry, and knew she had been the cause. She had never expected to have such an impact on the lady, but it seemed she had. After all, she had only been the servant, never anyone important. She had sought to change that, but the lady had always seen her as she was. In death, she had realized this, too late.

"Rodoreamon… I love you too…" she whispered before disappearing into the breeze.


	8. More Than a Pendant

**For some reason, I kept within the 300 word limit here. This drabble was written for a challenge on simoun_sibyllae for the prompt "pendant".**

The first time she put the pendant around her neck, she had felt a sense of calmness wash over her. It was as though she had been embraced by Tempus Spatium's essence and love. The pendant had been given to her as part of her ascension to a Simoun Sibylla. She was proud of herself and her father could not hide his joy that yet another member of his family had become a Sibylla.

Over time, the pendant became a source of comfort. Whenever she was feeling down, she would touch her hand to the pendant, letting it remind her of all that it represented. Shortly after Amuria had died, she had found herself touching the pendant when she needed the comfort of Tempus Spatium most. She would pray for guidance and pray for a way to find herself again.

Time and time again, she would reach for her pendant when no one else was around. A few words of whispered prayer, and her soul would feel lighter, though her body still felt heavy. Many times, when she struggled to come to terms with events or thoughts, the pendant was always there to comfort her. Even when she and Aaeru had discovered that Amuria had not died, but had most likely survived. That had comforted her to know that somewhere, Amuria lived on.

And now, she held the pendant in between her fingers once more, giving a silent prayer of thanks. They had succeeded with the Emerald; it had been doable and now they floated over some unknown world. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the help they had received, how it had all been possible. She knew that no matter where they went, Tempus Spatium would always watch over both of them.


	9. Ghosts

**This was a 300 word drabble done for the prompt "Spirits". I think you can figure out who this involves!**

"Rodore, do you believe in ghosts?" asked Mamiina, sitting up in Rodoreamon's bed. The girls were having a sleepover, and it was well past the time they should be asleep. Everyone else had fallen asleep hours ago.

"They aren't real, Mamiina." Rodoreamon sat up, clutching her large plush doll.

"What if they were?"

"I wouldn't want to see one, Mamiina! That'd be scary." She hid her face behind the toy, refusing to show her fear.

"You're a chicken. Ghosts aren't scary," replied Mamiina as she pulled the toy away.

"Have you ever seen one?"

"No! But dad says that ghosts are real. He said…" Mamiina couldn't really remember what her father had said about ghosts, so she made something else up instead. "Ghosts are dead people. They come back and you can see them. Sometimes they do bad things, and sometimes they do good things."

"I wouldn't want to see a ghost do bad things!"

"Would you want to see a ghost do good things?"

"Well… maybe… but I don't know." She squeezed the plush tighter. "Maybe I don't want to see a ghost at all!" Rodoreamon didn't care to hear any more; it was scary enough talking about it. She didn't know why it was fascinating to Mamiina. "Can't we just sleep?"

"You're no fun sometimes, Rodore. Fine we'll sleep." Silently, she laid down, rolling over. Rodoreamon settled in as well, holding tight to her plush. She looked over the room, trying to asleep, but all she could see were the dancing shadows on the wall. A ghost perhaps?

"Mamiina?" she whispered softly. "I'm scared… I can't sleep…"

Mamiina rolled back over. "It's all right. There's nothing to be scared of." She held on to the other side of Rodoreamon's plush. "Besides, I can scare off any ghosts, okay?"


	10. As Long as You Wish

**This was another one for yuri_challenge. The prompt for this one was "spirits". Right away the prompt says these two. As always, 300 words or less and this comes out at 300.**

She sat on the balcony of her home, enjoying a rare sunset. She had finished up early that night. The last tendrils of the sun were making a last reach for the open sky before night settled upon the land. Something prompted her to stand and lean over the balcony. She let the breeze drift over her features, calm in that moment.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" called a voice softly. "I stayed with you one night and we had tea in the garden while the sun set."

Rodoreamon smiled. She didn't need to look up to know that Mamiina was perched on the rail beside her, feet crossed and dangling. "I do. You asked me about ghosts that night."

Mamiina chuckled. "What do you think now? Are ghosts so scary?"

"I'm not sure," answered Rodoreamon with a smile. "I didn't expect a ghost to watch over me. I never expected a ghost to really exist."

"Oh?"

Rodoreamon looked up at her, smiling gently. "I also never expected the ghost to be the girl I love." She blushed as she said it, knowing Mamiina knew how she felt.

Mamiina turned her head away, embarrassed by the compliment. "S-stop that…" she mumbled. Rodoreamon chuckled at the response.

"Will it always be this way?" It was something she'd always wondered; she rather enjoyed the company they shared.

"Hmm?" Mamiina looked back to Rodoreamon once more, cocking her head some.

"Will you always watch over me like this?"

Leaning over, Mamiina whispered. "I'll watch over you for as long as you wish, Rodore."

"Mmm… I'd like that…" She leaned closer to Mamiina, feeling the ethereal cold on her side. It wasn't all too cold, for she was warmed by what she felt inside for the ghostly girl next to her.


	11. Stories

**This drabble was written for the Summer of Simoun prompt "childhood". As I recall, I did quite a few for this prompt because I have such fun writing the characters as children.**

The first time she saw a Ri Majon, she could barely say the words correctly. Her father had held her up high and told her that someday, she would become a Sibylla, just like he and her mother had been. He had told her the history of her family as she had grown up; she knew that everyone in her family had been a Sibylla when they were a young girl, and that it would be her turn to follow in their path some day. Tempus Spatium would certainly choose her to become a priestess.

Neviril would never forget those lessons as she grew older. Her father taught her much about what it was to be a Sibylla. Her father, when he was home from the Council, would spend time telling her stories of his days as a Sibylla. Sometimes he would share other family members' stories. She learned about being a good leader, following the moral code under Tempus Spatium, and caring for others, all through the stories.

It was during this time that her father was promoted to Vice Chairman of all of Simulacrum. He was often away from home for weeks at a time, leaving Neviril in the care of her nursemaid. Neviril missed her father greatly, as well as his stories. Every time he came home to rest, he was too tired to tell her the stories and instead would teach her how to act for all of his friends. She was trained to act like a proper lady and her mannerisms slowly evolved to reflect this.

Each time he returned home, her father would compliment her on how well she was doing and how he spoke of her to his friends. Naively, Neviril thought he was proud of her. She didn't realize that he simply didn't want her to do anything that would bring shame to him or show him in a bad light. She was just happy that he was impressed by her changes.

The day Neviril left to become a cadet at the Great Temple was the last day that Neviril would ever hear her father tell her a story. He pulled her aside that day as she finished packing her suitcase, asking to speak with her. Together, father and daughter sat on her bed as he told her the story of her mother as a Sibylla and how she had been the finest Regina in any of the Chors, so much so that she had been promoted to Sibylla Aurea, the highest rank a priestess can obtain in the eyes of Tempus Spatium.

This was the story that Neviril took to heart, never forgetting as she moved through the ranks of cadet. It was the story that meant the most to her in the end, and the one that helped her to choose how she would act as a cadet and then later as a Sibylla. She would be just like her mother in the end; she would follow in her footsteps. Her goal wasn't necessarily to arbitrarily become the Sibylla Aurea, but rather to embody the traits her mother had shown as a follower of Tempus Spatium. If she could do that, then she knew that she could make her father proud.


	12. Mother

**Another drabble done for the prompt "childhood". Neviril is a joy to write as a kid. It's even more fun to have her interact with kid!Aaeru. A touching moment between father and daughter here.**

She couldn't remember the woman in the picture that her father kept by his bed. It was the only picture in the house of the woman; her father had ordered that all the others be taken down after that day. He simply couldn't bare to look in those eyes and feel his chest tighten. For the longest time, he had kept that picture frame turned around so that he wouldn't have to look at it either. It was only because she had taken it one day and asked him about it.

"Father, who's this?" asked a young Neviril, barely five years old. She held the picture frame in her small hands.

Halconf knew what she was asking about before he saw the frame in her hands. He knew there would be a day when she would ask. He scooted his chair back from his desk and held out his arms. "Come here, Neviril. Let me tell you about her." He picked up his young daughter and set her on his lap. She was the spitting image of her mother, right down to those eyes. He took the picture so that they both could see it. "Neviril, this is your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes. She was the one who had you. You look just like her, see? You have her eyes, and her hair. When you were born, it was the happiest day for us. We had always wanted a daughter to raise."

"And you got me."

"We did, Neviril."

"But what happened to mother?"

Sighing, Halconf took his time in formulating a response. He could feel his chest tightening again just picturing the series of events. He wanted to put it in terms she would understand. Perhaps it would make it easier on her that way. He didn't want to scare her, but she did have a right to know. "Right after your second birthday, your mother got very sick. None of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with her."

"Couldn't they make her better? That's what doctors do."

"They tried, Neviril. They tried to make her better, but nothing they did worked. She would still get sicker. Soon she couldn't even get out of bed."

"Why couldn't she?"

"She got tired too easily and it was hard for her to walk very far. You were still so little then, and she wanted to see you all the time. You would often play in bed with her. You'd bring in your teddy bear and some dolls, and you and your mother would play together. She loved the stories you would create for your dolls."

"What happened next?" asked Neviril softly. Halconf suspected that she knew the ending wasn't going to be a happy one.

"Your mother… soon couldn't even play with you anymore. She was too sick to do so. Soon…Tempus Spatium took her home. She became an angel."

"What's an angel, father?"

"An angel is someone who doesn't live with us on Daikuriku. They are someone who lives with Tempus Spatium, and watches over the people they loved."

"So mother is watching us right now? Can we see her?"

"No, Neviril. You can't see her, but I'm sure she's watching you. I'm sure she thinks that you're a wonderful little girl and that she loves you very much, even if she can't be with you."

Neviril laid her head against Halconf's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, setting the picture frame on his desk. He held her close, closing his eyes. He remembered how it was with the three of them together and then the day they had laid her to rest. A tear slipped down his cheek, and Neviril noticed it.

"Don't cry, father," she whispered, patting his cheek. "Mother's watching you. She still loves you."

"I know, Neviril, I know," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.


	13. Strawberry

**Another drabble for the prompt "childhood". Kid!Aaeru is my favorite by far.**

She toddled after her grandpa, following him down the rows with her tiny basket. They were spending the day harvesting wild strawberries that grew near the house. Her grandfather planned to make a variety of things with the fruits, mostly to can and preserve for the cooler months.

"Grandpa! I found a big one!" called Aaeru, holding a half squashed strawberry between her fingers, which were stained red from the other berries she'd already handled none too gently.

"Aaeru! You can't keep squishing them in your fingers," scolded her grandpa gently. "It'll be no good if the strawberry is squished."

"Oh… well then I'll eat it!" And before he could say another word to her, the strawberry was in her mouth. Juice dribbled down her chin as she chewed and swallowed. It splattered onto her orange shirt, making interesting trails and lines.

Her grandpa loved his four year old granddaughter with all his heart, but he knew if she kept eating the strawberries, they'd never finish picking. As it was, her basket was empty, since most of the strawberries went into her mouth or fell onto the dirt. He looked down at his basket, which was mostly full. It would stay that way, as long as Aaeru didn't get into it. "Careful you don't eat too many, Aaeru. You'll get a tummy ache later!"

"What's a tummy ache?" asked Aaeru, popping yet another strawberry into her mouth.

Her grandpa leaned over to pick a few more strawberries. "It's where you've eaten too much and it makes your tummy hurt. You don't feel very good when that happens."

Aaeru nodded wisely. "Oooh… okay, I won't eat a lot of strawberries, grandpa!" She wandered in the opposite direction. The next time he looked back at her, she was popping more strawberries into her mouth. There was no warning the child of consequences; she'd have to learn of them the hard way.

Twenty minutes later, he had finished filling his basket. He knew that if were able to give some of the berries to one of the neighbors, she would cook a pie for the two of them to eat. He looked around for his granddaughter, who hadn't spoken to him in awhile. He spotted her sitting near the edge of the strawberry patch, holding her tummy. She'd stained nearly every part of her body in some fashion with strawberry juice.

"Grandpa, I don't feel so good…" she mumbled. Her basket lay a few feet away, forgotten. It had one lone strawberry inside, which was quite squished.

He leaned over and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you home so you can rest in bed. You ate too many strawberries and made your tummy ache. A good rest will help you feel better."

"Are you sure?" asked Aaeru as she wrapped her arms around her tummy. She'd never had it feel this way before, and she was sure she didn't like it one bit.

"I promise." He smiled and helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's go home."


	14. Revelation

**This was written for the prompt "revelation" during a previous round on yuri-challenge on LiveJournal. As always with these, 300 words.**

She watched her go, not chasing after her. It would do no good. Aaeru had… been nearly right about her original reasons for going to the other world. However, as Neviril watched Aaeru go, she realized something. It was something that had perhaps been sitting in the back of her mind for awhile, but had only begun to creep forth after she and Aaeru had comforted each other by the maaju pool.

By letting herself hide from the world, she had been hiding from herself too. By keeping her true emotions to herself, she had let them build and gather, secondary to what she needed to do. Even at night, she was afraid to bring them forth. The only time they would creep out was when something provoked her. Aaeru had provoked her many times, and yet, the girl had never meant to do it, not in that sense.

She took a seat on the nearest pew. It was hard to take in. Aaeru had been gone for awhile now, and yet, she wanted to chase after her. She wanted to tell her these feelings that had crept forth, and were directed toward her. Only this time, they weren't in anger, fear, or sadness. It wasn't something she had expected to feel again, not after Amuria. She would always love Amuria, but that didn't change the way her heart was beating now. Neviril placed her hand over the spot. Was this really… could it be?

She felt the warmth creep across her face as she thought of the short blonde with the confident smile, her thirst for life. She wanted… to be with her. She had to tell her, before there wasn't a choice left. She rose, heading for the door. One thought rang clear.

_I'm in love… with Aaeru._


	15. Ribbon

**Another yuri_challenge prompt from 2010. Prompt: sign**

She hummed softly to herself as she completed her morning routine, brushing her hair until it was soft and without tangles. Neatly, carefully, she parted her hair down the center. Her fingers nimbly worked the strands, separating them into three sections before plaiting them with practiced ease. She tied off each end, and then reached absently for the red velvet ribbon that would hold the braids together.

Her fingers came up empty. She fumbled around, searching for the ribbon blindly, but felt nothing. She turned her head, looking to the spot where she knew the ribbon had been kept. As she had thought, the ribbon was nowhere to be seen. She frowned slightly. She was certain she had placed it here the night before.

In the background, a sudden bout of soft snickering started. Rodoreamon turned suddenly, but no one was there, as she had expected. She turned back to her vanity, looking for the ribbon once again. She checked behind bottles of perfume and containers of makeup, but the ribbon was nowhere to be found. She heard the snickering again.

"I guess I'll have to wear my hair in this style today, although I haven't worn it since I was a teenager." She rose from her seat and took one last look at her hair. It wasn't the most professional style, but she had more important issues to deal with.

"I think it's rather fitting for my little ladyship," whispered a voice. Rodoreamon shivered lightly as she felt the cool air.

"Of course, Mamiina. You hid my ribbon, didn't you?"

"You would dare accuse me?"

Rodoreamon nodded, smiling. "I know it was you, but I will wear it because you like it." She exited the room, smiling. Mamiina would always leave signs behind that she was never truly gone.


	16. Eternal Love

With Aaeru, there never were any big surprises. Over time, she had seen the expressions of love in various cultures across time and space. There were cultures that lavished gifts upon their loved one. Other cultures expressed their joy in food. And still, other cultures expressed in spoken word. Yet, when she compared those cultures to the relationship that she and Aaeru shared, it wasn't anything like any of them.

There were never any large gifts. There were never any special meals prepared. Aaeru certainly wasn't one to be lengthy with what she wanted to say. Some might say she was just dense when it came to love. Neviril had shown Aaeru many aspects of a relationship and what to do. She had taught with a gentle word or touch. However, that wasn't something that affected Aaeru greatly. Aaeru did learn about those, but those were things that two people shared.

Aaeru's way of expressing herself was straight forward. She might not know the right words for something, but she'd get her message across in her own way. She may speak without thinking at times, but she would later realize what she had done wrong, even if it would take a little prompting to get her to talk about it.

That wasn't to say that Neviril minded that their relationship was unlike the others they'd seen and witnessed. No, she knew that what they shared was special in its own way. She recalled how Aaeru's straight forward attitude toward life had helped to pull her from the darkness that had enveloped her soul after Amuria's disappearance that she had originally considered to be her death. Aaeru's goals to achieve what she wanted by using Neviril had sometimes set her two steps back, but in the end, Neviril had found herself looking forward, and not backward.

She thought of the nights that she'd woken in a cold sweat from a nightmare. At first, she'd thought she was alone and back on the Arcus Prima in her bed. Aaeru would wake after her and then talk with her. Neviril would find herself calming down as they did so. They'd fall back asleep, Neviril nestled against Aaeru's chest. She thought of the times that they'd searched for Amuria and Aaeru had always been patient with her, even if it led them in circles.

Her mind thought of the simplest of things, such as Aaeru simply holding her hand. She recalled watching Aaeru interact with the local children wherever they were. Even just sharing a dance between them brought them closer. Together. She smiled at the though.

Not every moment was something that was happy. There were the times Aaeru said the wrong thing without thinking and it had upset Neviril. There were times that Aaeru had forgotten to do something, no matter how small it was and it had irked her at the time. Neviril knew these things never happened often and they weren't things that mattered much in the long run. What she felt for Aaeru surpassed that. She knew deep in her heart that she loved Aaeru more than words or food or gifts could ever express.


	17. Fight Between Friends

"You're so mean, Mamiina!" Rodoreamon bunched her fists together, scrunching up her face. She was near tears and ready to cry at any moment.

"You're just a baby! I only wanted to play with it!" retorted Mamiina. She hugged the snake plush closer to her. She didn't want to give it back.

"But you took it out of my hands! You didn't even ask!" Her bottom lip trembled and the first tear began to slide down her cheek.

"You let me do it before!" Mamiina glared back at Rodoreamon.

"Yeah well… you're not my friend anymore!" shouted Rodoreamon at the top of her lungs. She turned and stomped off to the other end of the garden, and disappeared behind a large row of rose bushes.

Mamiina watched her go in shock. That particular reaction from Rodoreamon was unlike her. She held tighter to the snake plush in her hand. It didn't matter though. She had the toy she wanted. She looked down at the tea set and picked up the cup. She sipped from it and then held it to the snake's mouth, pretending to let him drink. _Rodore's such a crybaby_.

Rodoreamon covered her face with her hands and cried softly to herself. Mamiina was so mean sometimes. She took toys and didn't even ask. She said mean things, too. She didn't even share her snack sometimes. It wasn't very nice of her. Friends were supposed to share. She rubbed at her eyes, staring at the ground. She wished Mamiina would be nicer sometimes.

A few minutes later, Mamiina was rather bored of playing by herself. There was no one to talk to except for the dolls and plushes, and that was just boring. And stupid. She didn't want to talk to herself either. That was just as bad. She drank the rest of the tea in her cup and looked around. Rodoreamon hadn't come back yet. Maybe she'd gone inside. Then again, she hadn't walked toward the mansion.

Rising to her feet, Mamiina headed to the other side of the garden. She'd seen Rodoreamon go in this direction. She peered behind the bushes and spotted Rodoreamon sitting in the grass, staring at the ground. "Rodore?" she called.

Rodoreamon looked up sadly. "What do you want? You're too mean." She looked back down at the grass.

"I don't like playing by myself. It's not fun if it's only me."

"Well you hurt my feelings. That wasn't a nice thing to do."

"I'm sorry," apologized Mamiina. "You can play with the snake if you want. Will you come back and play with me?" She held out her hand. "I miss playing with you."

Rodoreamon sniffled. "I guess so." Rodoreamon took Mamiina's outstretched hand, and Mamiina pulled her to her feet.

Mamiina hugged her. "Want me to pour the tea?"

"Okay," nodded Rodoreamon. She took Mamiina by the hand, and together the two of them walked hand in hand back to the blanket, tea, and plushes. Friends would always fight, but it was making up with each other that counted most in the end.


	18. Prayer

The droning in the very front of the room bored her. She looked down at her cadet uniform and picked at the fabric instead. The religious services were her least favorite part of the academy, even more so than the religious classes she had to attend. Religion was something one grew up with and believed in. Religion was what guided a young girl's life as she grew. Religion guided the Sibyllae, who prayed in the skies and blessed the people. That's what she was taught. It didn't make any sense.

She looked around at the other girls, who either had their heads bowed or were paying rapt attention to the front. Her glances didn't go unnoticed, as she received a stern glare from the teacher nearby. She bowed her head to make it look as though she were praying, scowling softly. How could the other girls do it? How could they sit here for two hours and listen to all of this? She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be outside. She wanted… to be a Sibylla. She didn't care to pray. What did that mean anyway? She bowed her head and closed her eyes, but that was it. What was supposed to happen next?

Simoun were supposed to help Sibyllae pray, but she still didn't understand how. She didn't know why. No one had an answer for her. She didn't want to pray in a Simoun. She wanted to fly in one. She wanted to be in the sky, the one that her grandpa showed her and told her about. She wanted to see if his stories were true. She could picture the controls beneath her fingers and seeing nothing but clear blue sky.

The image was so pleasing to her that she didn't realize she'd become lost in her daydream. Someone nudged her shoulder and she opened her eyes, noticing that the other cadets were filing out. She rose in her seat and began to follow the girl in front of her. All around her, the other girls were discussing the sermon and how it had affected them. It just seemed like a story to her. It was a story like the ones her grandpa had told her when she was little, but she didn't want to pray to her grandpa.

That night, as she lay in her bed, she heard the whisperings of the other girls in her dormitory as they were knelt in prayer. She wasn't required to pray before bed, and never did. The other cadets would often give her nasty glares, but she'd make a face right back. She didn't understand it. Nothing about Tempus Spatium made sense- not the classes, not the sermons, not the prayer.


	19. Maaju Kiss

The maaju pool was the only place she felt she could unwind after the meeting that had just taken place. Though she did not consider herself a priestess by any means, she still understood that the Ruins were a sacred place, something that should not be tread upon. However, she could also see the necessity of doing so, even if the other Sibyllae were against it. She did not mind the mission as much as they did in this regard, though she still felt tense. And so, she had decided to do some maaju to unwind. She had missed the pool while aboard the Messis. The old boat had been fine to live on, but it was much too small for maaju.

She had begun by making simple circles, getting a feel for the pool after being away for so long. She wanted to try a Ri Majon, but her mind was blank and she knew that she had to just let it come to her, or else it wouldn't work very well. She had looked up then and found Neviril beside her. Immediately, she followed without a second thought.

The pair made loops around each other, no one in particular leading. Her body seemed to know exactly what Neviril would do, and it just reacted. Or maybe, Neviril's body followed hers. She didn't know, and didn't dwell on the thought. Their maaju continued fluidly and they made loops around the pool. It felt right to have the pool to themselves, completing maaju like this.

At some point, Aaeru turned to glimpse at Neviril, and found the girl looking back at her, body closer than she remembered. She closed her eyes to blink, and the next thing she knew, Neviril's lips were pressed against her own. She began to protest, but her sounds were muted. Her eyes locked onto Neviril's, whose eyes gazed back at her, searching for something. Aaeru wasn't sure what she was looking for. Her protests had died away, and now she waited to see what would happen next.

When Neviril pushed away and upwards, all Aaeru could do was watch her go, open mouthed. She was unsure of what had just happened between them. Why had Neviril kissed her that way? They had not been activating the Simoun. It was strange to kiss here, in the pool. She didn't understand it at all. Her fingers briefly touched her lips, warm from Neviril's. Aaeru felt warmer all of a sudden, but couldn't explain why she felt that way. It was too confusing to consider.

Instead, she began to practice maaju again. However, something felt off. She couldn't seem to relax her body enough to complete a proper maaju. Her mind was racing, wondering what Neviril had been up to. Shaking her head, she instead attempted to try a Shark Ri Majon. Pointless. It didn't come out right. Frustrated, she drifted upwards, ending the maaju for the day. She couldn't concentrate well enough and it was all Neviril's fault somehow.


End file.
